


The Speaking

by Alcor_Pines1



Category: Gravity Falls, TAU - Fandom, Transcendence AU - Fandom, alternate universe- transcendence - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor_Pines1/pseuds/Alcor_Pines1
Summary: I wrote this for the TAU tumblr.





	

Dipper sighed amidst the loud roar of the students in the lecture room. He thought about how easy it would be to just—No. He had the bet with Mabel going and he was getting that ice cream.  
“WOULD YOU ALL CALM DOWN?” He roared over the loud students. The hall suddenly became silent and he grinned slightly internally. “Can’t live without magic my ass” he whispered to himself. Calmly walking around the room he began. “First off I’ll ask a few questions. Do any of you live near or even with a supernatural being?” A few hands popped up but that was his family so he pointedly ignored them. “Alright, looks like I’ll be teaching an entirely new class of young impressionable kids to join my demonic army.” That produced a few snickers around the election hall. He grinned slightly, this wasn’t going to be as hard as it seemed.  
“So, first off to live alongside a Supernatural being you’ll need to think about facilitating their needs” he began. A student’s hand popped up. “Yes?” Dipper asked. “But Mr Taylor from the previous lecture said we shouldn’t give them anything” the student stated. “Did he now?” Dipper said as rage built in his stomach “and did this Mr. Taylor say anything about what injustices the Supernatural face? About how trolls can’t walk to work without having rocks hurled at them? The countless Supernatural left on the street for the simple crime of existing?”  
The student looked horrified at what Dipper had described “I-I didn’t—“ Dipper stopped the student before they finished. “You’re here to learn about that sort of thing. I hope that each and every one of you will take something away from this and shape the future” Dipper said as he looked around the room. “The world is ours to shape. That is the simple truth.” Dipper stated to the lecture room.  
“Anyway, back to the lecture. As I was saying, we need our culture and areas to adapt to the Supernatural. It’s a simple right that we need to help them” Dipper told the lecture hall. “The Supernatural are not our enemy. They could be great benefits to society but we’re blinded by fear of their power.” Dipper explained to the class.  
The lecture carried on for a while with the students actually seeming attentative and alert. The Pines were confused by this side of Dipper. Sure, the family was a loud advocator of equal rights but this was…new. He seemed so…calm so…in his zone. Mabel wondered if this might have been what could have happened if the Transcendence hadn’t…  
All of the family’s thoughts were cut short by Dipper’s final questions. “Any questions?” He asked.  
Immediately hands across the room shot up and Dipper grinned. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
